Sasha's Diary
by pampam1785
Summary: A story about a girl who very energetic and a boy who doesn't seem so energetic that studying in same class. This is Levi X Sasha wa-wait-what! Levi and Sasha! well just figure it out what's inside of Sasha's Diary.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I woke up like this toothless~ no! Just kidding the author now is high xD.

I woke up in my big bed as my maid yells "Sasha wake up, the food is ready!" Oh wait no it's my mom's voice, I quickly run down the stairs and start to find my mom, while finding her I ran towards to kitchen and stop as I saw one of the girls wearing maid costume bows to me and said " Master, the food is ready" as I heard the word "food" my stomach growls and I rapidly said "Oh food?! Okay!" And the maid starts to walk to dining table with me. As we reach the table, I saw maids around the BIG TABLE bows to me and then I start to eat the food like a wild animal "Mhmm~thish fwood ish delichoius" I said with my mouth full "Master, be careful" the maid said and she giggles...hmm I don't even know that I have maids xD, I wonder what's all this maids name is, they're all pretty "uhmm wh-" Im about to ask but I stopped because I heard my mom's yells "Sasha, wake up!" Oh my mom didn't know I've already woke up so I yell back " Ma! I've already woke up!" And she yells again .-. "wake up!" And I yell back again "Just come here and see if I'm awake!" I think my didn't hear me so, I run to my mom but one of 'my' maid grabs my shoulder but I just gave her a look and removes her hand from my shoulder and run, while I'm running to my mom I feel something's on my back so I look at my back and saw my maid riding my back and heard my mom again "wake up!". This is weird maybe this is just a- oh the ground starting to shake! I quickly cover my head with my hands and ignore my maid on my back, I slowly closed my eyes.  
I open my eyes and looks around and saw my mom holding my two shoulder "I was-" she said but didn't let her finished "oh it was all dream, huh. oh school! School I have school now" I said and quickly ran to get ready for school. As I finished I ran fast as I can to school and when I reached school someone called my name "Sasha!" I quickly look back and saw Connie waving to me and I waved back to him, he runs towards to me and said " I have good news, We're classmates" he said and jumps happily. I smiled and ask him " wow! That's great!...who else?!" And then he acts like he's trying to remember something "hmm...Eren, Mikasa, Armin...Jean, Krista and Ymir and-oh Levi!" He said and grabs my hand " we're going to be late, let's go" as we reached my class I sit next to Mikasa and look around and saw Levi is sitting next to window and-"ahhh!"  
Chapter one ended~ 


	2. What did he said!

Chapter two~ I yelled because Connie scared me and the potatoes that I'm eating got fell down

"hahaha"

Connie laughed hard but I slapped him then he touches his face and said "ouch" but still laughing

"what's funny"

I asked him and pouts and he replied.

"your face".

what my face?!

"what's wrong with my face?"

I stood up and I crosses my two arms then I raises my one eyebrow.

"its-"

Connie is about tell something but he cut off by wait-what?!  
the hell is wrong with Levi? Levi just covered Connie's mouth.

"don't worry Blouse, your face is...cute".  
Levi said with a low voice.

"ehhhh?!"

my classmates started to react and I look around the classroom while blushing but I suddenly spoke.

" Ahh-ehehehe L-levi is just uhmm ahhhh-yeah he's right I'm cute *nervous laugh and trying to calm myself* "

Connie grabs his hands away from his mouth and trying to tease me.

"Cute where?!"

and he gestured like he is finding something.

"Tss..you're finding where the cute is? here, right in my face!"

I said and I saw Levi walks back to his chair.

Later on the classroom went back to normal.

Connie just lay his head on his desk and Levi is just staring at the window. The teacher finally came, he's a male and a have blonde hair then he start to introduce himself.

While his introducing himself, I look at Levi and thinks that why he would say that I'm cute? hmmm maybe uhmmm hate to say this but maybe he has a crush on me...uhhhh kinda creepy.

After the class,  
I sat next to Connie and we started to about stuff but then I saw Levi walk away so I excused myself to Connie, pretending that I need to go to comfort room and secretly follows Levi. I'm going to ask him if he has a crush on me heheh or maybe not...whatever. 


End file.
